User blog:Davidgumazon/Minecraft Speed
Arrow (shooter-to-entity) Skeleton's Position {x:166, y:69, z:250} Archer's Position {x:106, y:69, z:250} 166 - 106 = 60 blocks Initial Time Point {03:28.2}, and End Time Point {03:29.4}; 29.4 - 28.2 = 1.2 seconds Horizontal shooter-to-entity speed result: 50 m/s ---- Ender Pearl Supercharged (thrower-to-ground) Approximately distance: 250–300 (Assuming it's at least more than 250 meters. SimplySarc didn't exactly stated the accurate distance.) Initial Time Point {09:14.5} End Time Point {09:21.6} 21.6 - 14.5 = 7.1 seconds Diagonal thrower-to-ground speed result: 35.21 m/s – 42.25 m/s Average speed of Riptide III thrower-upward was 20 m/s. The distance is 30 for 1.5 seconds. Terminal Velocity of Ender Pearl is 60 m/s. "What I noticed is that projectiles like pearls don't use a flat velocity, but '''instead add theirs onto the throwers current velocity. ....' ~SimplySarc"; Terminal Velocity Result: 20 + 60 = 80 m/s ---- (This calc speed from below was underdeveloped and just a testing. BTW) '''Statements' *''"Currently, we use the "pixel" (which is 1/16th of a meter). However, it seems incorrect to me to use the pixel, as this is merely a visual cue. The usage of a full block (a meter) is even wronger to me, due to the distance being way too high. I propose two alternatives. The game measures the placement of entities not just using a "block", but coordinates, which are fractions of said block (so a fraction of a meter). Though pixel scaling isn't an option, the smallest unit of measure in-game for horizontal movements is 0.001 of a cube. ~Saikou"'' *''"The Endermen can teleport from any projectiles at very close range. While it wouldn't be direct speed, it would account for reaction time. ~Saikou"'' *''"Lightning anti-feat to Enderman's reaction should be regardless because the MC's lightning had entirely separate purposes in-game and lack of interaction about AI, so you can't use that logic. I say 53m/s was an in-game "limiter" of maximum bow charge but definitely not IRL logic because Skeletons strength should be comparable to Zombies but they couldn't pull a bow's string at max charge like Steve's strength level so max charge in-game is non-canon but Steve can pull a bow string at fully charged causes an arrow to move at 100m/s. ~Davidgumazon"'' *''"You should accept instant gamemechanics a canon as not real instant and scalable at the same other "instant" gameplay as speed because they were never be a real instant through IRL logic so "instant" gameplay did not necessarily meant an instant real-time in-game to be an anti-feat on reaction/combat speed and should be a feat to Player's reaction/combat speed ~Davidgumazon"'' Notes *Melee Speed: The gameplay is 3263fps. 3263 / 0.05 = 65260 frames for the sword to cross the distance. 4 / (3263 / 65260) = 80 m/s *Enderman travel speed is calc by GameTheorist. It's inconsistent to melee speed so it isn't applicable. *GT = GameTheorists (YT) Instantaneous Gameplay In Actual Battle Speed Hierarchy *(highest → lowest) (1 → 8) #Lightning Strike #Attack Cooldown #Steve's Melee (single stroke) #Enderman Reaction #Splash Potion #Melee #Arrow speed #Travel speed ... Category:Blog posts